Noah's Song
by asmile-inthe-shadows
Summary: Sequel to Noah's Worth! Noah has a song to sing to Rachel and some big news. Second Story! Be kind and review. Rated T for language


Noah's Gift

Authors Note: sequel to Noah's Worth. Songfic set to Everything I Ask For by the Maine. Puckleberry of course :]

I don't own anything!

Let me know how I do please! Only my second story

* * *

Rachel Berry kept glancing at the clock nervously; Noah was now late to Glee 13 minutes. He has never been late before since they started dating; now she knows 13 minutes isn't all that late but ever since some of the members of Glee cornered her about her relationship he has been acting slightly strange. She understands that Noah does not handle emotions all that well, since he tries to distance himself from the people around him so he doesn't get hurt. But she would like it if he felt that he could trust her with what he was feeling and just talk to her about it. Since that day, Noah hasn't been spending a lot of time with her, she was worried that she may have scared him with all the faith she has in him.

Rachel did notice that Noah wasn't the only one missing however; Mike, Matt and Artie were also missing from practice. Worried that something was wrong, she was about to ask Mr. Schue if she could go look for the aforementioned boys when they all walked in.

Noah Puckerman walked into Glee that day as a man on a mission, spotting Mr. Schue he walked up to him and quietly asked if he could perform a song he had written and had been working on with some of the other guys. Mr. Schue, excited so see Puck actively participating in Glee quickly nodded his consent quite enthusiastically.

"Hey everyone, Puck is going to perform a song for us. So please give him your undivided attention" Mr. Schue announced to the class.

Delighted that her boyfriend was going to perform a song for Glee, Rachel looked on curiously as she saw Mike, Matt, and Artie set up around Puck.

"Um hey guys, so I know Mr. Schue asked us to start looking for songs that we could perform at regionals; I don't think that he would find this appropriate. Anyway I wrote this song after I heard some interesting things from last week" Puck told everyone.

Artie, Puck and the band played the opening notes to the song as he began to sing with the others providing a nice balance.

_She takes her time with the little things_  
_Love notes reminding me_  
_She wears red when she's feeling hot_  
_I have her but that's all I've got_  
_She looks best without her clothes_  
_I know it's wrong but that's **THE WAY IT GOES**_

_I don't know what she sees in me_  
_But I'm happy that she's happy now_  
_That she's with me_  
_And I'm freakin' out_  
_Because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_  
_It's always something_  
_But I can't get over it_  
_She thinks it's nothing_  
_Because she's_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_And just a little bit more_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_And so much more_

_She loves music but she hates my band_  
_Loves Prince she's his biggest fan_  
_She's not big on holding hands_  
_But that's alright cause I've still got her_  
_She keeps up on current affairs_

_**PRADA IS WHAT SHE WEARS**_

_I don't know what she sees in me_  
_But I'm happy that she's happy now_  
_That she's with me_  
_And I'm freakin' out_  
_Because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_  
_It's always something_  
_But I can't get over it_  
_She thinks it's nothing_  
_Because she's_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_And just a little bit more_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_And so much more_

_Fist fights turn into sex_  
_I wonder what comes next_  
_She loves to always keep me guessing_

_And she (**SHE**!)_

_won't (**WON'T**)_  
_give it up._  
_And we (**WE**!)_  
_Both (**BOTH**)_  
_know it's because..._

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_  
_It's always something_  
_But I can't get over it_  
_She thinks it's nothing_  
_Because she's_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_And just a little bit more_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_And just a little bit more_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_And so much more_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_Everything I ask for_  
_And so much more_

During the song Puck never took his eyes off of Rachel as he tried to gauge her reaction. Throughout the song she giggled and laughed, but mostly she smiled brightly and look relieved. That last emotion confused him, so he made a mental note to ask her about it later.

After the song was over everyone clapped, and Mr. Schue laughed and said that he was definitely right about it not being appropriate for Regionals but it was good none the less.

Once practice was over and everyone but Puck and Rachel had left the room, she launched herself at him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she assaulted his lips with hers. Smirking against her lips, Puck wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with just as much passion.

When breathing finally became an issue Rachel pulled away, but stayed in his arms. When Puck looked at her he saw the most amazing smile, a true happy Berry smile and not just the show smile she used quite often. "So I'm taking it you liked the song babe" Puck smiled smugly.

"Though it was quite crass and crude and revealed far too much about our personal lives…I loved it Noah. It summed up your personality quite well" Rachel giggled.

Resisting the urge to just start kissing her and take her right in the music room, Puck thought back to her earlier reaction to the song. "I gotta a question babe, during my song I couldn't help but notice that you looked relieved or some shit like that. Why?" Puck asked.

Rachel looked away as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She spoke softly as if afraid of what he would say, "I was worried that you were going to break up with me. You kept wondering off all the time and we weren't spending as much time together and you always seemed slightly distracted. I got worried that after me encounter with some to the other Glee members that I may have pushed my feelings onto you too suddenly. And I….mmmph" Rachel rambled on until Puck silenced her with a kiss, not a passionate hot make out kiss, but a sweet and gentle kiss.

Puck just shook his head and smiled at her after he broke the kiss. "Babe you are by far the best thing to have happened to me. Besides my mom would kill me if she found out I broke up with you since you're Jewish" Puck joked. "I was serious about the song though babe, you believed in me when everyone else just wrote me off for a Lima Loser, your to important to me for me to let you go" Puck smiled. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about. I was talking to my counselor and he told me that my grades are good enough for East Coast colleges to consider me" Puck stated as he looked at Rachel, whose smile now just got one thousand times bigger.

"Oh my gosh Noah! That's amazing, what does your mother think about all of this? This is amazing news, we could both attend school in New York and I could show you all the wonderful things that New York has to offer. Oh and I could take you to see Wicked on Broadway, and West Side Story. Oh my gosh this is going to be so freaking awesome!" Rachel said after she let herself down from Noah so she could start jumping up and down in excitement as her eyes got huge just thinking about all the things they could do together in New York City. She continued to ramble on about how amazing college was going to be now until Puck cut her off.

"Babe breathe! Haha, calm down I still have to get accepted. My counselor only said that I was good enough to be considered. Besides we still have to wait until summer before applications and shit need to be sent" Puck explained. "And I haven't told my mom yet, I wanted to tell you first" Puck continued while looking at Rachel and watched as she got teary eyed once more before she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Words failed Rachel as she thought about what Puck told her. He wanted to tell her first, she felt her heart beat faster and butterflies appear in her stomach as she thought about it. Oh how she loved this man.

"Okay now before my dick falls off and I grow a vagina can we go to your house and make out?" Puck asked lecherously. He had enough talking about all that shit, he was still a badass.

In response Rachel simply gathered her stuff, grabbed Puck by the hand and led him (dragged him) out to his truck. Puck simply grinned and though to himself that this was going to be one awesome night in Rachel's room.

* * *

Fin!

Please review; let me know how I did!


End file.
